The Jade Arrow
by Big panda 05
Summary: Po is dead...or is he? What if he were to land on an abandoned island instead of the panda village? Rated T for Blood, Language, and etc..
1. Chapter 1

The Jade Arrow

Chapter 1: Death...or Not

Tigress POV;

He's dead.

The big, lovable panda.

Dead.

She didn't even get to say goodbye.

It all happened so quickly.

Shen's cannon, the scent of burning fur in the air.

Now, she was going to join him.

The 5 were tied up, and about to die.

She heard Monkey try and rally them, but didn't acknowledge him.

Po was dead.

Dead...or was he?

Po's POV;

_OUCH!_

He sat up.

He was sore all over, but he was alive. He silently thanked all the gods watching over him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jade Arrow

Chapter 2 : The Land of the Forgotten

Po POV:

_Where am I?_

He seemed to be in a valley. All around him were grass and large palm trees. As he stood up, he groaned. Shen's cannon had hurt him more than he thought. He looked at the ground. He saw a strange bow, coated in what seemed to be silver. As he picked it up, he heard a voice from behind him say" It may seem like silver, but it is-" the soothsayer stopped as Po jumped and turned, almost hitting her. When he realized the Soothsayer was behind him. He immediately soothsayer continued" It is titanium an element not to be discovered for many more is more durable than any weapon for years now." He quickly stood up" I don't think I should have this, I was trained in Kung Fu, and I don't feel comfortable with a bow."

The soothsayer didn't look convinced.

" As I recall, you once had a skill for it, let us see if you have kept up with it." She stated, not looking at the surprised panda behind her. She started walking, then said " Let us begin."

Shen POV:

How could his day go better? He held China's protectors within his wing. But it was short lived. The Wolf Boss came up to him." Lord Shen, They vanished, They haven't been seen for several hours"

So much for a good day.

Shen simply stated " Let them go, they have lost the will to fight without the panda. After a year, go after them. We will retreat before, creating the illusion that we have given up. It will make it easier to kill them." " Very well, my lord."


	3. Chapter 3

The Jade Arrow

Chapter 3: 5 months later

Po POV:

"Finally, I'm leaving to go fight Shen" Po thought aloud. After 5 months on the " Forgotten Island," he was leaving! He couldn't wait to get to the 5, Master Shifu, his dad, and...Tigress

"You can't leave without the costume" the Soothsayer reminded him.

"But-"

" No buts, if you were to come back after 5 months with an extensive knowledge in Archery , no one in China would be able to save you from your comrades rage."

Po sighed, he knew everybody thought he was dead. It was in the Daily Scrolls 4 months ago, but it didn't make him want to wear the suit any more.

The suit was a dark jade green, with padding everywhere. It was extremely light, the Soothsayer had made the suit out of titanium too. He didn't understand where she found it, but she was a Soothsayer, and somethings were better left unsaid, like his past.

He quickly got on the boat.

As he was leaving, he heard the Soothsayer say " Good luck Panda, and I hope you will have better luck stooping Shen."

He waved goodbye, than sat down and meditated.

Tigress POV:

No more Po.

I'm more or less a monster at the Jade palace now.

I thought things would be better after Shifu rescued us from Shen, but things have gone downhill.

Viper won't stop crying after training.

Crane is a ghost, drifting silently in and out of rooms.

Monkey and Mantis never laugh, never smile, never prank anymore.

Shifu is even more heartbroken than when Tai lung turned evil.

shut down his restaurant and never leaves.

But me, I'm the most affected, because I... loved him.

Oh Po, if you're alive, please come back, we need you... I need you.


	4. Chapter 4

The Jade Arrow

Chapter 4: Valley of Ghosts

**I am so sorry for not posting. So many things have happened to me. But I apologize, there is no excuse for taking weeks to post! But anyway, here's the story!**

* * *

Po POV:

" I'm glad to be off that boat," Po said, as he walked out with the crowd. He was in costume, and the Soothsayer had taught him how to keep his hood up doing virtually anything. Sure, he got stares and strange looks, but he didn't care. He was home! After 5 months of nothing but shrubbery and trees, it was a nice change to be in public. But there was nothing in the peoples stares that was inviting. They almost seemed... dead. He made a mental checklist of what he needed:

1. A new place: He could go to his dad, but Mr. Ping would probably throw him out or ignore him, only thinking of him as a ghost.

2. A way to check on his friends and father: He couldn't face them in his predicament, so he could just watch from afar.

3: He needed an ally in his campaign. He already knew who it was going to be.

4: He needed to pee: No explanation needed, after being seasick for 2 weeks, he hadn't had much time to do anything.

He sighed, he had to do number 4 first. He did really need to go.

* * *

_1 hour later..._

_"That felt good!"_ Po thought. He had needed to ask a goat where the restrooms were, and he almost didn't make it, but he did. As he walked out, he realized that the town square had a new addition. He stared in awe at the Jade statue of... himself! He had A STATUE! He almost went into complete fan-boy mode, with passing out and hysteria included, but he stopped himself at the last second. His training with the Soothsayer had heightened his senses and calmed his emotions. He was very humble, and able to keep from being too rash. But still, it was pretty cool to have his own statue. He realized there was a hatch right next to his foot ( The statue, mind you ) He realized that was probably an underground maintenance closet. He closed his eyes, then scanned the small area. There hadn't been a person in there for weeks now, so he figured it was abandoned. He quickly realized that number 1 and 2 were solved. He could crash there for a while, and it was close enough to the Jade Palace and the noddle shop that he could keep an eye on both. He checked to see that no one could see him, then he slid down into the room. He could only come up at night, at least until he could go shopping for some new clothes. He was in for a rough night.

* * *

At the Jade Palace:

The five were in the kitchen. They were eating familiar soup, but it was made by Mr. Ping this time. He had been hired as their personal chef. He of course, still ran the noodle shop, but now he also cooked for the Five. They had hired him 4 months ago, hoping that would help them all. It had worked, as the five had gone back to the way they had been when Po was around. But there were some subtle differences. They were quieter in the Training hall and in their rooms. They still worked unill their butts fell off, but the empty room at the end of the hall signified their failure. The didn't even get to say goodbye. One might say Mr. Ping, Tigress, and Master Shifu were the most affected, but they were wrong by 2 people. The most affected were Mr. Ping and ... Zeng. As Zeng was in his room, he grabbed the picture of when he and Po were kids. Po had a bow in his hand, while Zeng held the arrow. They were the best of friends, before Zeng had gotten his job. Now Zeng had only one regret, not being able to see Po more. He had even yelled at the five when they had gotten too mopey. That had surprised them. Never had Zeng yelled at them. Never! But that had snapped them out of their trance. Zeng smiled, knowing he had impacted them. He heard a knock at the door, and what was there surprised him." No, NO, You're supposed to be dead!"

* * *

Nighttime, Mr. Ping's shop:

As Mr. Ping was closing up, he felt like crying, again. He never went a day without regretting his final words to his son. He went everyday, doing the same routine over and over again. He found comfort in his routine. He didn't even notice the shop was getting more and more ignored each day. He was at a table, about to cry agian, when he saw **him**. He was in front of Mr. Ping, watching silently. He said, in a deep voice" Mr. Ping, your son would be ashamed of you. You have been completely thinking of life without him, when he would have wanted you to move on. Take care of the shop, and until we meet again, good bye." Then the figure backflipped into the shadows of the roofs, where another figure was waiting for him." You could have been less harsh, you know." " Shut it, Speedy, I did what had to be done. It wasn't your dad that you had to give the cold shoulder" " You know, you're starting to sound like he-" He didn't even finsh when the other figure held a knife to his throat. " Finish that sentence, and your dead." The figure said, then lept into the night. The other figure sighed " No rest for the weary." he quietly said, then followed the figure into the shadows.

* * *

**It's finally over. Writing this was a marathon! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
